Star Vs The Head Student
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Marco Diaz has always been the 'safe kid', and always walked the straight and narrow. And now his cautious ways have been rewarded in the form of a position as Head Student at St. Olga's, in which one of the perks is getting to tan the bottoms of his female classmates. This is a spankfic. It contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Star and Janna Caned

Marco Diaz had always been considered the 'safe kid'. He always aired on the side of caution, he always came prepared, and he always went with the most logical route. He was also a very great student, holding mostly straight A's with the occasional B+ every now and then. With a such spotless behavioral record and academic background, it was little wonder he had been offered to be the first one to attend such a prestigious academy like St. Olga's, even if he hadn't really wanted to at the time.

You see, St. Olga's had been an all-girls academy for years. It had a history of being a go to for young ladies who were considered discipline problems. Girls walked in as trouble making delinquents, and walked out as reformed and properly behaved young ladies. It had produced many well off members of society, and girls who graduated found many opportunities opening up for them. So when they had finally decided that they were offering spots to boys, Marco's parents figured he was a shoe in. And they were right. The school had a very strict standard when it came to taking in male students. So strict Marco had been only one in three to make it.

And while most boys would be happy to end up in a school full of delinquent girls who had been denied years of experience with the opposite sex, Marco hadn't wanted anything to do with it. He had never had the best luck with girls, and he couldn't see himself thriving in a school full of them. When he had first arrived he found that he was the only boy in his grade, and thus had the eyes of pretty much every girl in his class. It was more than a little overwhelming. But, he kept focusing on his studies and kept himself out of trouble. And eventually, his efforts had been rewarded with the position of Head Student.

The entire school had been in an uproar about a boy getting the position. Not because he wasn't qualified. Nobody would even try arguing that. But because one of the many perks that came with the title of Head Student was being able to deal out punishments to your peers.

St. Olga's was a very old fashion and strict place, and corporal punishment was alive and well inside of it. Margo still remembered his first day when the teacher called some girl to the front of the class, made her lift her skirt, and deliver a dozen hard whacks of the ruler on her bottom. It was both shocking, and... sort of arousing. With his behavior he never had to worry about being on the receiving end of it, and he'd try to keep his head down with punishment were dolled out. He didn't want everyone thinking he was a leering pervert after all.

But around mid year the headmistress had called him to his office, told him just what an impeccable job and impression he'd made on her as well as the rest of the staff, and awarded him the new position as well as a shiny badge and cane to go with it.

Needless to say, Marco had been very shocked. He didn't think he was fit for a job like this. He didn't have it in him to go around and whack girls butts. It'd be too awkward. And it was... at first. But after the first few times he had quickly gotten the swing of things, and found that he enjoyed his new position very much. He never abused his authority, but he did carry it out with well hidden glee.

And how could he not when he had opportunities like these?

"Hello ladies, shouldn't you be in class?"

Janna and Star both whipped their heads towards the boy as he made his way onto the roof of the school. Students weren't supposed to be allowed on the roof, and while Marco was allowed to check for any rule breakers when he did his daily rounds through the halls, he rarely did so. He figured every now and then was good enough. Most times it was clear, but every now and then he caught a few students hanging out there, just like today.

"Aw man, it's the fun police..." Janna muttered.

Star stood up and smiled nervously. "Hey Marco, we were just-"

"Skipping class and going into a restricted area?" he finished for her.

Star opened her mouth again, but Janna cut her off. "Save it Star. Diaz is going to whack us either way so might as well not dig the hole any deeper," she said rolling her eyes. Janna had been one of the girls Marco enjoyed punishing the most. Not just because she was pretty... which she was, but because she had enjoyed teasing and messing with him so much. When he'd first gotten here she had almost drove him insane with just how weird and devious she was. Taking his keys, snooping through his wallet, cracking his locker combination. Once he had gotten the Head Student position however Marco made sure to blister her butt for each and every one of her little pranks, forcing her to back off a bit. She had obviously been bitter about it, but there was little she could do.

Star sighed and hung her head. "Fine, but can you let us off easy? We already got the slipper last night and I'm still sore." Star was another girl who Marco was pretty familiar with. She was a fairly nice girl with a knack for landing herself in trouble. Not a bad person by any means, just a little too adventurous for her own good. Hanging out with Janna didn't help either. Marco tended to crack down on her a bit hard in the hopes she'd straighten up, but so far it didn't seem to stick.

"Sorry girls, but rules are rules. Three for skipping class, and three for being on the roof. Now skirts up and hands on the wall," Marco said pointing to the nearby wall with the cane.

Star groaned out while Janna clicked her tongue. "You know Marco, if you're that desperate to see us in out underwear, all you have to do is ask," she said.

"I am, right now. Now hurry it up before I give you extras."

The girls uniform's consisted of a white blouse, a plated blue mini skirt, and knee high socks. Some teachers would make them tuck their skirt into the back of their waistband, while others just made them remove them completely. Marco preferred the ladder, just to make sure their wiggling didn't shake their skirts loose mid punishment. The two girls both unbuttoned their skirts and put them off to the side, now standing in their blue regulation kickers.

Marco pointed again, and the two made their way over to the wall and bent over slightly, placing their hands on it and spreading their legs. They had been in this position more than enough times to knock how to do it properly, and just wanted to get their punishment over with. "Okay," Marco walking behind them and taking in the sight of the two lovely bottoms. Their knickers both hugged their rears tightly, showing every curve. "Six strokes each. If you break position or reach back before I tell you, it won't count. Got it?"

"Yeah, just get on with it," Janna complained.

Marco tapped her bottom with the cane. "Hey, don't be cheeky. Unless you want extras."

"Sorry..."

Marco nodded and then tapped her bottom a few more times, lining up his swing. Janna held her breath and braced herself. After a few moments, Marco brought the cane back, and then swung. It swished through the air and landed with a CRACK! Janna winced and grit her teeth at the sharp pain in her bottom. Marco could already see a red line starting to form on her cheeks.

He smirked to himself as he tapped her bottom again, this time aiming a bit higher. Janna had always been a bit of a tough cookie, so he never gave her any less than six. Sometimes she took them in silence, and other times he'd managed to get a bit of squirming out of her. With her getting slippered last night he was sure he could really take it to her this time.

CRACK!

Janna winced once again, letting out a small gasp. Yeah, she was definitely still sore from last night. He was going to take full advantage of this. He swung again, this time hitting right between the two lines he had made earlier. He'd made this a particularly crisp one, and even Star jumped when the cane cut into Janna's frump with a loud CRACK. This time Janna let out a yelp. "AH! Christ Diaz! Ease up on me!" she whined shaking her rear back and forth, as if it would shake out the string.

"Settle down Janna. You have only have three more," he said tapping the cane against her again. Janna grew wide eyed when she felt where he was aiming. The cane had touched right between the curve of her bottoms and the top of her thighs. It was what the teachers and students deemed the 'sit spot'. Not only did the strokes hurt worst there, but it made sitting down later extremely difficult. Not to mention that along with their mini skirts it let all the others girls know you were sporting a freshly caned bottom. He really wasn't cutting her any slack today.

CRACK!

"OUCH!"

Marco smiled, as he watched Janna hope from foot to foot. It was a very rare sight to see her so jumpy like this. He enjoyed the show for a bit before tapping her bottom, signaling for her to settle down. She reluctantly did so, only to gasp again when she felt him tap the exact same spot. He was doubling up stroke on her! Before she could even think about speaking out, the cane swished through the air and cut into her sit spot once more, landing right where the previous stroke had.

CRACK!

"YEOW!"

Janna took her hands on the wall for only half a second, nearly jumping out of position to grab her poor bottom. But somehow she had caught herself and snapped right back in place. She stomped her foot down angrily as she tried to take her mind off of the throbbing pain she was feeling. Marco looked genuinely impressed. He'd really thought he'd had her with that one. But maybe the last one would be the tipping point. Once again, he aimed for the exact same spot he had before. Piling on strokes was something he usually didn't do unless he really wanted to send a message, and even then three in one spot was rare. He really was trying to get her to break this time around.

CRACK!

"GAH!"

Janna's knees nearly buckled as the cane cut into her. She struggled to keep herself in position, but after a few moments managed to steady herself. She panted as she kept leaning up against the wall, knowing that moving before Marco gave the word was ground for extra strokes. Marco nodded. A bit disappointed she managed to hold out, but also pretty impressed. Janna really was a tough girl. Now it was time to see if Star could hold out as well. Judging from the way she was already shaking, he had his doubts.

He moved over a bit towards her and then tapped her bottom with the cane. "Ready Star?"

"No..." she answered bitterly. He chuckled and tapped her butt a few more times, then brought the cane back and swung. CRACK! Unlike Janna, Star didn't bother trying to act tough. She let out loud girlish "EEP!" before she began furiously shaking her bottom. "OW! OW! OW! Not so hard! I told you I'm already sore!"

"If Janna could take it, so can you," Marco said giving her a few warning taps. He waited for her to settle down before bringing the cane back again. Star sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut as the cane cut through the air and sliced into her bottom once more.

CRACK!

"OUCH!"

The blonde danced from foot to foot, giving Marco quite the pleasant view of her pert rear wiggling back and forth. He didn't even wait for her to settle down before giving the next stroke, swinging and hitting his intended spot with pinpoint precision. CRACK! This one had clearly caught Star off guard, and her knees nearly buckled. She groaned through her gritted teeth as she struggled to stay in position and keep her hands on the wall.

"That was a dirty one Diaz," Janna commented from beside her friend.

Marco ignored her and tapped Star's bottom. "Okay, let's get that bottom up Star. You have three more coming."

Star groaned miserably, knowing that he'd likely pile them on her sit spot just like he did with Janna. But there was nothing she could do but grit her teeth and try to keep still. She straightened legs back out, once against offering her bottom up for another stroke. Sure enough, he tapped the cane against her sit spot.

CRACK!

"AAAHHH!"

Star threw her head back, her blonde hair being tossed up into the air. She kept her hands on the wall, but hopped up and down before shaking her bottom from side to side. Marco watched in amusement as she let out a string of 'oh's and 'ow's. This time he took his time and waited for her to get it out of her system. She wasn't as tough as Janna so it only seemed fair to give her a bit more time to ready herself.

When she finally did settle back down he tapped again, on the exact same spot, just as Star feared. She whined and once again tried to brace herself. But when the crisp stroke came slicing into her bottom with a CRACK, she found herself doing another dance of pain. "OW! OUCH! God that stings! Not there! Not again!" she whined.

"Just one more Star," Marco said tapping the cane against her.

She let out a whimper as she felt it touch the same spot for a third time. This was it. If she could take this she could get away with no extra strokes. It didn't have to be pretty, she just had to hold on.

CRACK!

"AH! Oh God! OW! OW! OW!"

That had been the hardest stroke yet, and Star had jumped up for a moment before immediately slapping her hands back onto the wall. She once again danced about, her bottom throbbing and her heart was racing fast. Technically she had broken position, even if only for a second. Was Marco going to hold it against her?

The boy had honestly considered it for a few moments, but decided to let her off the hook. Star wasn't really deserving of a severe punishment. She was a good person for the most part. So he didn't want or see the need to keep piling it on. He looked over the two backsides before him. Both had three red lines forming across their cheeks, along with a forth crimson line across each of their sit spots where he had piled it on. He nodded in approval. "Alright ladies, you can stand up now. But don't rub," he warned.

Star and Janna both stood up straight, discomfort clear on their faces and their body language. They both looked like they wanted to reach back and start rubbing their poor bottoms, but knew better than do try it before he gave them the green light. "Can we go now?" Janna asked wincing. She needed to get somewhere and start rubbing her stinging rear.

Marco smiled and held up the cane. "Not yet. I don't want you two trying to rub those marks away so quickly," he ordered. The two girls looked confused, while Marco had to hold back a laugh. Yes, being 'safe kid' had certainly paid off. 

* * *

Star and Janna both groaned as they walked through the hall stiffly. Not only were their bottoms on fire, but they couldn't even rub them down now. Marco had made their hold their hands out and delivered three crisp strokes of the cane to the palms of their hands, making trying to rub their sore rears a doubly painful experience. He'd then sent them off with a promise of a baker's dozen the next time he saw them. They had quickly hurried off, not wanting to give him anymore excuses to bend them back over.

"I've gotta stop hanging out with you..." Star whined blowing on her stinging hands.

Janna somehow managed to find it in her to smirk. "Yeah right. You know I'm too much fun to be around," she said confidently. "Besides, it's not so bad."

Star pouted. "Maybe not for you, but my butt is killing me. I won't be able to sit down right for a week."

Janna shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But it's still kind of exciting right?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Star blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Marco being all assertive. He was such nerd when he first got here. Now he's being all bossy. Ordering us to take our skirts off and spanking us and stuff. He's super commanding. It's kind of hot."

Star looked down, her blush growing deeper. It was true. She hated having to get the cane. It was painful, and the fact that there was a boy doing it made it even more embarrassing than it already was. But, there was also something... wild, about being bossed around and punished by a boy her own age. "Yeah, I guess..." she muttered. Her eyes then widened. "Wait, Janna. Do you like Marco?" she asked.

The girl smirked back at her in response. "Maybe. Maybe not. Do you?"

Star thought for a moment. "Huh... I don't know. I do think he's kind of cute."

"Maybe we can tell him that next time he's caning us. He might go a little easier."

"Or a little harder..."


	2. Jackie Slippered

Jackie Thompson was nowhere near a badly behaved girl. She got along with pretty much all of her peers, and her teachers all seemed to think she was a nice enough girl. Her problem however lied in that fact that she couldn't seem to keep focused in the classroom. The girl was carefree. So carefree that her mind would often drift to thoughts of surfing, skating, and numerous other activities she'd honestly prefer over doing rather than listening to her teachers drone on about whatever was going to be on their next test. And because of this her grades, while not quite failing, were rather poor compared to what she was actually capable of.

Her parents had hoped that sending her to St. Olga's would rectify this problem. And for the most part, they were right. It was very hard to drift off into daydream land when you had a throbbing sore bottom pulling you back into reality. Jackie had quickly learned that if she wanted to be able to sit down comfortably she had to keep focused and pay attention. Otherwise when her teacher asked her something, which they inevitably would, she'd be called up to the front and be given a few good whacks of the ruler. Or the cane if it she had such incidents too close together.

She could honestly say she had improved quite over her time here, and had gone from near daily whackings to only the occasional run in with the ruler. But still, as much as she tried she could never seem to kill the habit of spacing out for good. Which is how she ended up being late for class, and being caught by the Head Student.

Unlike most of their classmates, Jackie didn't really fear Marco Diaz. Sure, he was the Head Student, but he seemed like a really nice guy. He was smart, funny, and she even found him sort of cute. He didn't actively go out of his way looking for reasons to punish people. He carried out his job, and so long as you hadn't done anything to land on his radar he was cool.

But Jackie knew all too well what the boy could do with a cane or slipper in his hand. And friend or not, if you got sent to him he'd make sure to blister your bottom thoroughly.

Which was why Jackie was feeling to nervous right now. In a few moments Marco would come knocking on her door with whatever implement he decided to use on her poor bottom, and then bend her over for a very painful reminder on why daydreaming in class wasn't acceptable. The waiting was always the worst part. Getting spanked was always terrible, but at least if he did it then and there it was done and over with. When he told you he'd be visiting you after school was over, it meant being made to sit and wait in your room for who knows how long waiting for him to arrive.

Both the wait through school and in your room really gave it time to set in about how much the punishment was going to suck. It made you all nervous and fidgety. The worst part was that if any girl nearby got a visit from him as well, you had to sit and listen to them squeal and scream, knowing you were next.

CRACK!

Jackie jumped at the noise, which was followed by a girlish squeal. From how spaced out the hits sounded, it sounded like someone was getting a good dose of the cane. That had been the tenth stroke, and by now the poor girl wasn't even trying to bite back her yelps of pain. It sounded like it might be Kelly, but she wasn't totally sure. It couldn't have been Brittany. Despite how often the girl got it she was a real screamer, and she never would have made it past the first four without making any noise.

CRACK!

She clinched her cheeks, already picturing herself having to bent over the foot of her bed or her desk, and offering up her bottom to Marco. There was something so different about him when he was handing out punishments. He suddenly turned intimidating and you just seemed to jump at his every order.

CRACK!

That was number thirteen. A baker's dozen. That was usually the most Marco would give out in a single night. So unless there were any other girls nearby, that meant she was up next. Bit her bottom lip and fumbled with her fingers as she went through how he usually closed things out. He's order them to pull their knickers up, unless he had pulled them down as well, then probably deliver a few strokes to her hands so she wouldn't be able rub down her bottom later. After that he could give a small lecture and say he hoped he wouldn't have to see her again, then he would leave.

At least that's how he did things with her anyway.

The knock came on the door a few moments later. "Come in," she said nervously.

Marco opened the door and made his way inside, the infamous cane he carried at his side. He offered a small wave before rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Jackie," he said, an expression saying he was only just barely sorry he'd have to carry this punishment out on one of his friends.

"Hey Marco. Guess it's my turn on the chopping block huh?" she asked looking down.

"Afraid so," he said before setting the cane aside. "But, since it's been a while since your last slip up I don't think you need the cane. A good dose of the slipper should be a good enough reminder, don't you think?"

Jackie felt just a bit more relieved to hear that. The slipper certainly hurt as well, and she'd have to take a much more embarrassing position, but it was much more preferable than the cane. "Don't suppose I could sweet talk my way down to a hand spanking?" she asked managing to smirk.

"Nice try," Marco said smirking right back at her. He appreciated that she at least took her punishment in sport. "Okay, we may as well get started. You can take your shorts down and grab a slipper." Jackie got up from her bed and then began sliding her blue pajama shorts down. Since she knew she was getting punished she hadn't changed out of her regulation knickers. Getting caught wearing anything else would have made her punishment even worst. After she finished pulling them down, she stepped out of them and walked over towards her closet.

Unfortunately for the girl at St. Olga's getting a the 'slipper' didn't mean being spanked an actual slipper. It was really the plimsoll shoes all the girls were required to were for P.E. They were durable, and the rubber soles made their perfect for smacking a young lady's bottom. There had been plenty of girls who thought a slippering was no big deal, only to end up in tears when they had their backside beaten with it.

Marco pulled out the chair to her desk and then took a seat. Jackie walked over and handed it to him, and then he patted his knee. Not having to be told twice, Jackie began to crawl her way across his lap. She blushed slightly as she tried to make herself comfortable, only to have Marco yank her into what was more convenient for him. Her bottom raised and ripe for the dreaded gym shoe.

The boy lifted the slipper and then tapped it against her butt, making Jackie's flinch. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna get dude," she muttered.

Marco nodded and then lifted the slipper. Jackie braced herself, and a few second later it came crashing down on her right cheek with a loud SMACK. Jackie winced and let out a small grunt. Marco may not have looked it, but he had quite the arm. And she knew by the time he really got going she'd be in real trouble. "Now the other cheek."

SMACK

This time the slipper cracked down on her left cheek, and Jackie let out another grunt of pain. Marco enjoyed the way her bottom bounced across his lap. Jackie's butt wasn't big, but it was... full? That was probably the best way to describe it. He had always thought she was really pretty, and had been hesitant about doling out punishment the first time he caught her skipping class. But after he got a look at that bottom he didn't need to think twice about spanking it. Sure he felt a little sorry for her, but that didn't mean he didn't also enjoy carrying it out.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Jackie grit her teeth as he delivered four more stinging swats, two on each cheek. Unlike the cane, Marco didn't really need to space out his swings. He could swing away with the slipper as fast as he wanted. She knew he would start out slow, but then gradually pick up until she was getting a swat a second.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"UH!"

This time Jackie couldn't help but let out a grunt as six more swats came down. Again, he's split them evenly into three on each three, alternating from left to right with each swing. She squirmed over his lap, and he gave her a warning tap. "Settle down Jackie. Otherwise me might have to bare your bottom," he warned.

She sighed. "Right, sorry." She reached out and managed to grab hold to the legs of the chair, gripping them as tightly as she could. Hopefully she could hold on long enough to avoid getting any extra smacks. Of course that really depended on what Marco had in store for her.

With what he considered a warm up now done, Marco got ready to pick up the pace.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jackie kept an ironclad grip on the chair as Marco rained down swats on her defenseless backside. His arm worked like a jackhammer, adding more color to her cheeks with every blow.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She couldn't help but start squirming as the stinging began to pile up. She began yelping and kicking her legs. Marco's aim was true however, and he struck the now moving target easily. The sight of her wiggling rump combined with the movement on his lap only served to arouse Marco even more than he already was, making him swing harder. Luckily in her discomfort she didn't seem to notice Marco jr. slowly standing to attention.

"OUCH! OW! OW! OW!"

Jackie had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like it was going on forever and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Marco saw her bottoms was starting to show quite a bit of color, and decided it was time to start entering the final stretch.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOOOOWWWWW!"

Jackie howled out as he smacked her sit spots. He started alternating between them and her bottom cheeks. She bucked over his lap, but he managed to pin her down and keep on swinging away. "Ah! Not there! Oh, that stings! Ouch!" The girls pleas fell on deaf ears, and Marco continued to work over the girl's rear.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jackie, the rain of swats finally came to an end. Marco lowered his arm, and Jackie went limp and started panting. Right now it felt like someone lit a match under her butt. "Alright, I think that's good enough for tonight. You can get back up now," Marco said giving her rear a pat, and causing her to wince.

Marco helped her up as she slowly and carefully rose up from his lap. She reached back to rub, but then Marco held his hand up. "Ah, you know you're not supposed to rub. Hands out," he said as he got up and walked back up towards the cane.

Jackie pouted. "Do you have to?" she whined.

"Well, I guess you could bend over and I could give them to you across your butt?"

She quickly shook her head. "No! I'm good!" she said holding her hands out. Marco lifted the cane and then placed it across the palms of her hands. Jackie squeezed her eyes shut as he lifted it up, and then swung down.

CRACK!

"AH!"

Jackie pulled her hands back and shook them. Marco frowned. "Jackie, you have to keep holding them out or it won't count. Three more," he said lifting the cane again.

She sighed. "Sorry, I know..." she muttered as she reluctantly held her hands out once more. Marco lined up his swing again, and then lifted the cane and brought it down.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Jackie winced each time the cane slashed across the palms of her hands, but managed to keep them up. "Alright, we're finished now," Marco said smiling. Jackie lowered her hands and began shaking them furiously. Between the stinging in her rear and her hands, there was no chance she was going to be able to rub her cheeks down tonight.

"You really worked me over Marco..." she muttered blowing in her hands.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I went on a little longer than I planned. But try to keep out of trouble. Otherwise I'll have to dish out this and a sixer for good measure," he warned.

She clicked her tongue. "Definitely don't want that..."

"Well, I'll get going now. Remember to stay out of trouble. Goodnight Jackie."

"Night Marco."

She watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him. She then turn and flopped onto her bed, laying on her stomach of course. She let out a groan. She really hoped her hands stopped stinging by tomorrow. They were supposed to be playing volleyball in gym.

The blonde had to find a way to stop zoning out one of these days. She really hated getting spanked. But at least Marco had seemed to enjoy himself, at least from what she felt shooting up from his lap. It might have been nuts to think this, but it was sort of nice knowing that even if he kept things formal he liked seeing and spanking her bottom.

"He's so cute..." she muttered.


	3. Hekapoo's Bottom Blistering

**A/N**: _So I know it might be confusing to some people to have Hekapoo in a school AU for this, but try not to think too much on it. I don't go into specifics so just imagine a young or human Hekapoo. Or regular Hekapoo if you want. I just wanted to write her getting spanked, so enjoy. Don't over think it. Also things might start getting a bit friskier next chapter so I might change the rating to M.  
_

* * *

As the Head Student, Marco was allowed to dish out punishment in a number of ways, and with little restrictions. If he caught someone in the halls, he could punish them right then and there before sending them to class. If he felt like making them wait and stew a little, he could inform them he'd be coming to their room after house. But one perk he had hardly ever used was his access to the Head's Quarters, or HQ for short. A special room put aside just for him and other members of the staff to punish his peers. If he ever chose to, he could tell a girl to meet him in there after hours, where their sentence would be carried out.

Now, the reason he hardly ever invoked this was because the punishment room was reserved for more severe cases. Any girl who was being sent there knew they were in a world of trouble. There were never any short visits to the HQ. Once that door closed behind whatever girl or girls were unlucky enough to be summoned there, a long and hard night of punishment awaited. Canes, paddles, straps, slippers, nearly any tool that could be used upon a naughty girls bottom was held there. Everyone always knew when someone had been in for a sessions. Even if the girl had managed to hide her identity, those who roomed nearby would inevitably hear the swats, yelps, and screams echoing through the halls.

Now, while Marco did indeed enjoy his job, he always wanted to be fair. And while he could probably get away with sending most of the girls he regularly punished to the HQ, he didn't really think they deserved it. He'd send Janna and a few times, and Star twice along with her. But rarely did any other girls end up there more than once. All except for one certain redhead, who ended up there at least once a month.

Hekapoo.

Marco could honestly say Hekapoo was the most mischievous girl out of his regulars, even more so than Janna. She seemed to really get a kick out of making him get flustered and messing with him, and even after he had been given the Head Student position he'd always found it troublesome to deal with her. She had been the first to push him to more harsh punishments, and despite her still being more than a little cheeky towards him he could more or less keep her in line now.

Of course that never stopped her from being cheeky with him right up until the last minute.

The redhead smiled down at him from the doorway, dressed in a pair of rather tight fitting yellow pajama shorts, and an equally snug tee. "Hey Marco. I'm ready for our date night," she said batting her eyes at him innocently.

Marco frowned, unable to keep the blush off of his cheeks. As much as he annoyed him he couldn't deny how attractive she was. Especially in her nightwear. "You were supposed to come in uniform."

"Had to do laundry tonight," she lied casually. They both knew the school staff picked up and did their laundry for them, giving them more than enough spare uniforms in case something happened. She had done this on purpose to get him flustered. "What's the big deal anyway? You don't like my PJ's?" she asked leaning over and giving him a rather daring view of her cleavage.

Marco felt his cheeks flush. The way her chest bounded as she leaned over made it very clear she wasn't wearing a bra. He cleared his throat. "You're going to get extra for not showing up properly dress," he said.

Hekapoo pouted. "You're such a stiff," she said walking towards him. "You could at least tell me I look nice or something. I mean nowadays it seems like the only attention I get from you is when you're talking about working me over with that stick of yours," she said closing the door behind her. Marco blushed deeper as the very specific phrasing. "Feed a girl's ego a little Marco. I'm going to start thinking your the only one getting something out of this relationship."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him seductively. This was hardly new behavior from her. She had always been a huge flirt. But it didn't make things any less uncomfortable for Marco. "Hekapoo, we are not in a relationship..."

"We could be," she said pulling him closer. "Why don't you give us a shot Diaz? Is it that you like girls who just bend over backwards for you? Or maybe I'm just not pretty enough," she whispered.

Marco reached up and grabbed her wrist. "You're very pretty Hekapoo," he said. She looked at him slightly surprised. Had he actually caved? "But you'll look much prettier bent over and squirming."

She clicked her tongue. "You're a joy kill Diaz..."

"Pants off," Marco said pointing down. Hekapoo turned around and began slowly peeling down her pajama bottoms. She bent over slightly, giving Marco a peek at her frilly red panties.

"You enjoying the show Diaz?" she asked smirking.

Marco reached out and smacked her on the bottom, making her jump. "Hurry it up Hekapoo. And you're getting more extras for wearing non-regulation underwear," he said.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for trying to set the mood."

She pulled down her shorts and then stepped out of them. Marco then pointed over towards the middle of the room. "Over the rack," he said. The 'rack' he was referring too was an old vaulting beam that had been modified for punishment. It was long enough to fit at least six girls over it if needed, and had two other boards added underneath it with straps on both sides to keep a girls wrists and ankles pinned, stopping any chance of breaking position or reaching back.

Most of the time it was used on new girls who had trouble staying in position, or for ones who were just particularly jumpy. But when a very serious punishment was dealt out and they knew a girl would end up jumping about, it was something good to have.

Hekapoo clicked her tongue before walking over and making her way over the rack. She had been over it plenty of times before, and taken some of the worst both the staff and Marco had dealt out. This would hurt, but she'd get through it. Marco slipped her hands and feet through the leather straps and tightened them down, locking the redhead in place.

Then he walked over towards the cabinet to pick out an implement. Hekapoo couldn't really see anything from her current position. "So, what am I in for tonight Diaz? The cane? The slipper?" she asked. Marco smiled as he walked back towards her and pressed the item in question against her rear. "Oh, the paddle. Been a while since you broke that out."

"Keep being smart Hekapoo. See where it gets you," he said rubbing the paddle against her cheeks.

Hekapoo braced herself as he lined up his swing, and then brought the paddle back. He swung like he was going for a baseball, and the paddle crashed down on her bottom with a loud SMACK! Hekapoo winced, but then smirked. "Thank you sir, can I have another?"

Marco quickly obliged, swinging again and smacking the paddle against her rear. She grit her teeth. Usually he spaced out the swats a little, but this time he didn't seem to be giving her any time to brace herself at all.

SMACK!

SMACK

SMACK!

The redhead managed to stay quiet as the paddle continued to rain down on her rear. "Wow Marco-" SMACK! "you're swinging for the fences tonight." SMACK! "You really that mad at me?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She balled her fist up as he continued laying into her. Just because she could take a paddling didn't mean it was fun to. "You know every word out of your mouth is earning you extra right?" he asked swinging again.

SMACK!

Hekapoo grunted. "You can't let me have anything can you?"

"Now that's not true. You can have a many swats as you want," Marco said smirking.

The swats echoed through the room and down the halls nearby. All the girls whose rooms were close by could no doubt hear them coming one after another. The only thing missing were the cries and pleas which usually followed. Even after taking over a minute of swats Hekapoo had managed to keep herself from yelling or crying out. She'd only let out a few grunts of pain.

By the time Marco had finished, her butt had grown a fair shade of red. He reached out and gave it a pinch, earning a wince from her, and then rubbed it. It felt pretty warm. "You admiring your handy work?" Hekapoo asked.

Marco chuckled. "I'm not quite done yet," he said before reaching up and yanking her panties down. Hekapoo grew wide eyed. While the Head Student had the authority to spank on the bare, Marco had never done it before. She assumed he liked to preserve the girls modesty or something like that. At least until now anyway. "Tonight I'm taking a little more drastic measures with you."

She narrowed her eyes. So she was taking it on the bare now. It wasn't like her panties had covered much anyway. She could still take a few more... wait? Was that the cane she had just felt tapping her bottom? He was going to cane her after a paddling like that?!

Marco felt amused when he saw her flinch at the touch of the cane. He couldn't even remember the last time Hekapoo looked nervous or surprised, so it felt nice to have caught her off guard. "What's wrong Hekapoo, you look a little nervous," he taunted.

Hekapoo was silent for a few moments, and then smirked. "Just a little surprised is all. Didn't think you had it in you Diaz. Well, let's get it over with then," she said bracing herself. This would definitely hurt, but she wasn't about to break so easily. She was sure if she could hold on for a little longer then-

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"GAH!"

Hekapoo had let out a yelp as the cane came down three times, each stroke in the exact same spot. Her already red bottom now sported a crimson line across both cheeks. She had jumped, obviously not expecting the triple stroke, but the straps had held her firmly in place. "Uh! That was dirty Diaz!" she said glaring back at him.

"No, that was the first three stroke. And you have a lot more coming young lady. There's plenty more room on that bottom of your after all," he said tapping the cane just beneath were the first strokes had landed.

Hekapoo grit her teeth, now looking a little nervous. Was he seriously planning on tripling up strokes across her entire bottom? Right after she's been paddled too? That was harsh even by his standards. Before she could think of anything witty or snarky to say, Marco lifted the cane again.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AH! Crap!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OW! OW! OW!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"GAH! Christ that stings!"

Hekapoo kept squirming over the rack as Marco continued to slash into her bottom with the cane. He made sure to leave very little space between strokes, making as much use of the girl's plump bottom as he possibly could. She couldn't help but start yelping and squealing as the strokes slowly and painfully made their way down her already tender cheeks.

The real moment of truth however came when he reached her sit spots.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Hekapoo cursed herself for wailing out like she had, but she had little time to brace herself. Marco wasn't giving her any time to prepare herself. He really wasn't cutting her any slack this time.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"UHH!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"UGH!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"GAH!"

She somehow managed to keep herself from screaming out like before, but the strokes still didn't become any less fierce as they cut into her round rump. Marco kept going until eventually he finished covering her sit spots. When he finally stopped, Hekapoo was panting and struggling to catch her her breath.

Marco once again looked over her now striped backside. "There we are, nice and red," he said as he gave her bottom a hearty smack.

Hekapoo flinched and then hung her head. She could totally forget sitting down comfortably for the rest of the week. She felt like smoke was coming off of her bottom. "Okay Diaz, great job. You spanked the naughty out of me. I'll play the good girl..." she muttered.

Marco walked around her and chin cupped her chin, lifting her face. "I'm glad to hear that," he said smiling down at her. "But just to make sure it sticks, we're going to give you a little taste of the strap too."

"Oh c'mon Diaz! I learned my lesson!"

"I've heard that before," Marco said as he walked over and put the cane away. He grabbed the strap and swung it through the air a few times. "I told you one of these days I was going to make sure the lesson stuck. And today is that day."

The redhead now looked a bit panicked. "Look, I get it, I pushed you too far! Just give me a break this time and I promise-"

WHAP!

Hekapoo cried out as leather met flesh. She had never had the strap before, and she had no idea what it would feel like on a fresh bottom. But right now it felt like hell. "OUCH! OW! Ah!"

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Marco once again began swinging away at the girl's bottom. He made sure to go back over every inch of her rear. Hekapoo yelled out as the leather strap snapped against her cheeks. She wasn't even bothering to try and keep her yells down anymore.

WHAP!

"OOOWWWWW! I"m sorry already!"

WHAP!

"OW! I'll be good! OW!"

WHAP!

"AAAHHH! You win Diaz! I give! You win! OUCH!"

Marco ignored the girls pleas, and kept swinging the strap. Hekapoo's cries went echoed through the hall, much further than others girls cries usually made it. It was almost like the entire floor could hear the girl wailing out and pleading. But Marco was intent on making her scream much louder. He aimed to have the entire school hear her wailing.

Marco had kept the girl in the HQ well until midnight. Her bottom was beyond sore, and was a bright shiny apple red by the time he had finished with her. She had actually gotten teary eyed near the end, and had been sure if it'd gone on any longer she would have burst into tears. But thankfully the barrage on her backside finally came to an end.

Of course that hadn't been the end of her night. He had made her stay over the rack for some time, admiring her trembling bare bottom in all it's glory. Hekapoo had been unable to rub her throbbing rear, and though she hadn't thought of it at the time, with her panties down she had been pretty sure she'd showed more than she'd intended.

When he did finally let her up, he forbid her from rubbing, confiscated her panties, and made her walk back to her room bare bottomed. With how tender her rear felt she was walking very stiffly, and tried to move slow. But he was right behind her with strap and hand, and made her keep up a steady and very uncomfortable pace.

To finish the punishment, when they got back to her room, he made her hold her hands out for six crisp strokes of the cane across her palms. Despite her hands being untouched before, she had ended up squealing at each one.

The redhead had never been punished so thoroughly before. She had only heard rumors of one other girl who had, and it had been from a teacher who had long since retired. As much as she hated it, she really was going to have to tone down messing with Marco if this was going to be the result.

"You know I didn't like doing that," Marco said standing before her.

She pouted at him. "Yes you did..." she muttered.

He chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little. But you did have it coming," he said. "I'm not going to bother asking you to knock it off, because we both know it won't happen. Just try and dial it back a little. Otherwise I'll have to think up of something even worst."

She huffed. "I didn't take you for a sadist Diaz."

"And with the way you run your mouth you're a obviously masochist," he said before stepping towards her. "Now like I said, stay out of trouble. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the week."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning and walking out. Hekapoo's face turned red as he closed the door behind him. She stood there for a few moments, face growing redder by the second. "Damn you Diaz..." she mumbled "I'm gonna make you mine if it's the last thing I do..."


End file.
